Dragon Ball: Rasetsu's Wrath
Dragon Ball: Rasetsu's Wrath is a fictional adaptation and re-invisioning of the many hardships and events that have befallen User TOAA throughout the course of his time on Wikia, most prominently The Lookout Wiki. It is the single longest fanon on the entire wiki, and features purposely innacurate depictions of other user warriors throughout the wiki. Do not complain about how you are depicted, it is a work of jest and fiction and as such is not an accurate representation of the events and characters throughout the wiki. Episode 1: "The Coming of A New Dawn" The Foul, Impure Beasts that roam the lands - The Trolls In Order to Save Civilization from their neverending threat, The Lookout Crew members who governed the world created an ultimate weapon that would wipe the Trolls off the face of the planet once and for all. Their legions were lead be eight elite Grandmasters - The Eight Gaurdian Generals. One of Them... General Rasetsu(TOAA) was in the thick of the battle. -The Camera fades from dark to show planet earths surface, panning away from the earth as tens, hundreds, thousands of monolithic golden ships reminiscent of star wars star destroyers come intot he shot as the camera finally whizzes over someones shoulder... Rasetsu's. Rasetsu stands on the very tip of the end of a ship looking down on earhs surface with his arms folded, zooming in on his face and then panning out showing the entire massive ship he is on and then pans out even more showing the entire fleet of ships over the earth... with this, a single title comes over the screen and shows the audience the name of this epic- RASETSU'S WRATH -Rasetsu then leans down and leaps off the tip of the ship surrounded by a bright fired red aura. Rasetsu then soars toward earth through and inbetween massive ships as huge crayfish like beasts composed of a rock hide come towards the fleet and Rasetsu. Rasetsu begins throwing his fists letting out a roar of fury which generates energy blasts. The tiny blasts shred the monsters to shreds instantly and blow them up easily. Every now and then Rasetsu releases larger blasts the one shot the massive rocky monsters with huge explosions in space. Minature ships and smaller vessels go with Rasetsu soaring into the heat of battle as it looks like a massive star wars fight scene. There are large golden mecha with machine guns that Rasetsu flies past every now and then, his own allies of lesser rank helping him- A huge blue energy beam soars right over Rasetsu's shoulder fired from a cannon on one of the many ships and disintigrating the enemy monsters that are caught in the path. Minature rock monsters reminiscent of manta rays come swarming at Rasetsu but he easily tears through them with a furious roar. In the fight a allied casualties happen as small ships on Rasetsu's side explode and fall out of the space. A shell-fish like enemy comes into Rasetsu's path with tentacles coming out, its gotta weigh a few gigatons and its durability is insane, but Rasetsu easily swerves outta the way of the tendrils and reels back his arms digging them into its hide as he tears down its shell causing lava to spew out of a gash his hands make as he gets grip on the beast and another one comes up behind it. Troll Lasher Power Level: 720,000,000,000,000,000 This isn't enough to phase Rasetsu as he uses his huge strength to slam down the first lasher onto the second one that appeared behind him, tearing apart their immensely strong hides and causing an explosion of the lava which served as their blood. As this happenned Rasetsu flies out of the sandwich and goes back a few meters looking on the mangled enemies, then soaring off into another direction in space. Back on earth, monolithic Trolls raise out of the oceans and come soaring towards the heavens in order to aid their brethren in the battle. The camera pans up to the sky showing hundreds of them already on their way as the scene cuts to the atmosphere where even more are coming into space. Rasetsu continues flying as a huge bloat-fish like troll comes at him but he easily kicks it out of the way and keeps flying. The battle heats up as both allies and enemies crash together and fight in all directions. Another lasher comes out of nowhere, but Rasetsu is ready for it, soaring towards it and pressing his hands to the side of its hide, his ridiculous strength force its gigatons of weight into another shell-like troll going by them, making another lava explosion. A gigantic monolithical statue-like building with only a head and shoulders with a massive halo-like wheel behind it oversee's the battle from a few miles away into space but is still in the area of earths general orbit, as a disembodied female voice resounds in the scene The Karma Fortress Power Level: 570,000,000,000,000,000,000 ???: Fear not, Brave warriors of the Lookout. Our long struggle against the trolls shall come to an end tonight!. Oh, powerful champions!... purge our world of the impure Trolls!. The Lifegiving ki is one with you!, faithful residents of earth!, offer your prayers!... i shall transform them into pure ki to aid us in battle! -The scene cuts to earth as thousands of humans pray to massive statue's that glow and convert prayers into power. The scene then cuts to the throneroom of the Karma Fortress where another voice, this time elderly and male speaks up- ???: Tonight, the impure have defiled and scorched our lands... but it is we who shall live to see tommorows light. -the person is revealed to be a short man draped in priest-like regalia standing at his throne- 128th Head Administrator - Zion Power Level: '''No Longer Relevant Zion: Powerful champions!, heed your priestessess words and purify the land of the Trolls once and for all! -The camera pans down to a gorgeous young woman in ceremonial robes as she floats in the middle of the throne room with illustrious ki surrounding her- The Priestess - Hisana '''Power Level: '''Potentially Infinite Hisana: Let us offer Earth our greatest blessing in the name of Emperor Zion... may my blessing guide you to victory! -hisana has a gigantic illustrious aura emanating from her at this point. As this happens the camera cuts back to Rasetsu as he soars through space in the heat of battle. A large statue-like golden ally goes by him and waves with a smile while Rasetsu smiles back swing his fists at lightning speeds firing off compressed energy balls that continue to turn everything into dust that they hit. Then a massive shell-like troll from before comes into Rasetsu's path, but rasetsu reels back his leg and kicks gashing the entire thing in half down the middle- Hisana: The Eight Guardian Generals are the elite. They will purify any who threaten to desecrate our land, divine warriors of the lookout! -At this moment three new energy aura's come soaring out of just as many large ships and zip into the heat of battle. They attack one giant troll at the same time causing it to explode into pieces. One of them is a saiyan boy in a blue gi, he punches the massive being causing it to explode into lava- Boy: For The Cause!!, i shall root out all evil with these great fists!! The Eight Gaurdian Generals - Kuzon '''Power Level: 360,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 -At that moment another of the three energy aura's surge into a lasher and stands on its hide revealing another saiyan warrior with a smile on his face- Warrior: Time to have some fun!! -Bloatfish trolls come flying at him from both sides but a kick obliterates the first one- Warrior: Looks like you wanna die first... -Another ambushes him from behind and threatens to eat him in one swift gulp, but hea easily kicks it away- Warrior: Lucky for you... I CAN MAKE THAT HAPPEN -the saiyan then slams his fist into the giant troll lasher causing it to explode into lava as he sails into space laughing his head off like a maniac- The Eight Gaurdian Generals - Ian Power Level: 470,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 -Another warrior dressed mostly in black with a bright blue aura soars towards another troll lasher- Warrior: Follow me!, drive a wedge between the enemies forces! -This warrior shows skill and martial arts prowess slicing apart the tentacles of the troll lasher easily and weaving inbetween, he then does a flyick and smashes through tons of trolls causing them to explode into lava, finally stopping and taking a pose- Hisana: Even if you fall in battle... your soul is eternal. The Eight Gaurdian Generals - Terrek Power Level: 400 Vigintillion Hisana: With his majesties power, your bodies shall be reincarnated in a golden paradise, and rejoice in prosperity for all eternity. -Back in the heat of battle a troll bloatfish suddenly stops and begins shaking as a loud impact rings out. A few seconds later, Rasetsu himself comes bursting out of the monster in an explosion of lava with his fist directed at the screen and the audience- The Eight Gaurdian Generals - Rasetsu Power Level: 870 Trigintillion Rasetsu: Worthless scum... I'LL KILL YOU ALL!! -Rasetsu then soars off in a blazing red aura back into the very heat of the battle. Rasetsu continued doing battle, roaring with anger, his signature trait that fuels his power limitlessly. His anger finally peaked, and at this instance he hit "Burst" a power similar to kaioken that makes his power level explode upwards for a short time. He flies towards a large shellfish troll and slams his fist into its tip, thereafter going down its side and trailing super rapid punches down its hide leaving a trail of lava spewing out as it systmetically tore apart, Rasetsu giving one last massive punch to the giant creature causing to explode into pieces- Rasetsu: WHO'S NEXT!?!?!? -Watching the battle from safety in the karma fortress is an unknown figure- Figure: How beautiful life is at its end... true beauty only manifests itself in DEATH The Eight Gaurdian Generals - Moth Power Level: 120,000,000 -in another part of the karma fortress there is a smaller figure also watching the battle- Figure: it would be nice if i could get some quiet once in a while... The Eight Gaurdian Generals - Mars '''Power Level: '''Not Relevant -In yet another part of the fortress a woman stands up with a displeasant look on her face- Woman: You two should be concerning yourselves with the task at hand. The Eight Gaurdian Generals - Destiny Category:Fanon Category:Fanon by TOAA Category:Pages added by TOAA